Cartoon Story (TheCartoonMan14 Style)
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of Toy Story. It appeared on YouTube on May 21, 2018. Cast: ] *Woody - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Buzz Lightyear - Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Movie) *Mr. Potato Head - Gru (Despicable Me) *Slinky Dog - E.B. (Hop) *Rex - Larry Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Hamm - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bo Peep - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Sarge - Doc (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks; 2016) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks; 2016) *Molly Davis - Diamond Destiny (Storks; 2016) *Sid Phillips - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Hannah Phillips - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Scud - Dag (Barnyard: The Originial Party Animals) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Mice (Cinderella; 1950) *Etch - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Lenny - Mole (The Nut Job) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Mr. Shark - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Mr. Spell - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *RC - Lighting McQueen (Cars; 2006) *Robot - Fender (Robots; 2005) *Rocky Gibraltar - Hercules (Hercules; 1997) *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Troll Dolls - Trolls Characters (Trolls; 2016) *Hockey Punk - Fear (Inside Out) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various 'Angry Birds Movie' Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) *Combat Carl - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Baby Face - The Boss Baby *Ducky - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Frog - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Hand-in-the-Box - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan; 1953)/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jingle Joe - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) *Legs - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Rockmobile - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Roller Bob - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Walking Car - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Burned Rag Doll - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Sally Doll - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Trailer/Transcript; * [Story |Cartoon Story [TheCartoonMan14 Style Trailer/Transcript]] Scenes; *Cartoon Story Style Part 1 - [You've Got a Friend in Me]/The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Cartoon Story Style Part 2 - The Perfect Presents * Cartoon Story Style Part 3 - Batman, the Space Ranger * Cartoon Story Style Part 4 - Strange Things * Cartoon Story Style Part 5 - Flint and Batman Fight/Sid Mandark * Cartoon Story Style Part 6 - What Will Andy Tim's Pick/A Human Accused/Lost at the Gas Station * Cartoon Story Style Part 7 - Going Inside Pizza Station * Cartoon Story Style Part 8 - Batman Meets the Angry Birds Movie Characters * Cartoon Story Style Part 9 - At Sid's Mandark's House * Cartoon Story Style Part 10 - Playtime with Sid Mandark * Cartoon Story Style Part 11 - I Will Go Salling No More * Cartoon Story Style Part 12 - Batman's Gotham Bandage * Cartoon Story Style Part 13 - Sid's Mandark's Window to Andy's Tim's Window * Cartoon Story Style Part 14 - The Big One * Cartoon Story Style Part 15 - Batman, I Can't Do This Without You * Cartoon Story Style Part 16 - Flint Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Cartoon Story Style Part 17 - Play Nice * Cartoon Story Style Part 18 - The Chase * Cartoon Story Style Part 19 - Rocket Power * Cartoon Story Style Part 20 - Christmas in Andy's Tim's House/End Credits Movie used; * Toy Story 1995 Clips from Movies and Shows; * Despicable Me * SpongeBob SquarePants * Despicable Me 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Hop * VeggieTales * Storks * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature * The Lion King * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Robots * Balto * Zootopia * Robin Hood * Hercules * The Lego Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * Trolls * Dexter's Laboratory * Aladdin * Barnyard * Cinderella * The Angry Birds Movie * The Boxtrolls * Peter Pan * Lady and The Tramp * The Boss Baby * Monsters, Inc. * The Lorax * The Simpsons * Sesame Street * How The Grinch Stole Christmas 1966] * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Thomas and Friends * Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * The Loud House * Home on the Range * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Alice in Wonderland Gallery Flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-5.28.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Woody Legobatmancover.0.jpg|Batman (LEGO) as Buzz Lightyear Gru.jpg|Gru as Mr. Potato Head HOP E.B1.jpg|E.B. as Slinky Dog Larry Talking A Bath.jpg|Larry as Rex Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Hamm Sam Sparks.png|Sam Sparks as Bo Peep Doc1.png|Doc as Sarge The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|The Seven Dwarves as Sarge's Soldiers Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Mandark in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Mandark as Sid Phillips Winnie Portley-Rind.jpg|Winnie Portley-Rind as Hannah Phillips Dag.jpg|Dag as Scud Cinderella241.jpg Balto render.png Mole-The-Nut-Job-2-Nutty-by-Nature.png Pixar Wiki - Sheep.png Scar-HD.png Robin Hood Disney.jpg Lightning-McQueen-lightning-mcqueen-26226858-1920-800.jpg Fender-robots-60.jpg Profile - Hercules.jpeg Thewild larry.jpg Explore landing trolls.png Fear.jpg Angry-Birds-The-Movie-Characters-2-640x427.jpg ABMovie Bubbles.png Profile - Aladdin.png The-boss-baby.jpg Rudolph 178.jpg Big bird sesame street.png The Lorax.png Profile - Wendy Darling.jpeg TRAMPP.jpg Grinch-chimney.jpg Profile - Celia.png Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-7.38.jpg Thomas.jpg Lola Loud.png Buck.jpg Dollar-day-fanboy-chum-chum-screenshot.jpg Profile - Alice.jpeg Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs